


Broken Dolls

by Ambrosia_Ragweed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Pydia, canon typical gore, people are not dolls, probably not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrosia_Ragweed/pseuds/Ambrosia_Ragweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up and wrote this at 5 am one morning. So basicaly, I have no opinion on it’s quality. It was just there in my head. I never intended to write anything for Teen Wolf. People seemed to like it on Tumblr so I am x posting it here.</p><p>Not quite story. Not quite poem. It is what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Dolls

She was all red gold hair, porcelain skin and dressed like one of his mother’s china dolls. The type she used to collect and he was never, ever allowed to play with. But one time he did when they weren’t looking and broke the doll’s arm. Smashed the head with a rock. But this living, breathing drunk doll, he liked her better in red. So, he just didn’t bite. He tore. He rent. He buried a tiny part of himself inside of her. Left her pregnant with nightmares. He wondered if his mother would’ve cried over her the way she had the other one.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. IMO, God Module's A Minute To Midnight is an excellent song campanion to this peice.  
> 2\. I appreciate all feedback, kudos, comments or whatever.  
> 3\. I don't own Teen Wolf. Mtv does.  
> 4\. If you have an idea along this vein that must be written and is bugging the hell out of you, please feel free to drop me a line at http://ambrosiaragweed.tumblr.com . If I can't write it, I'll tell you. If I can, then I will do my best.


End file.
